


you're my best friend and i need you, do you know that?

by fullmetallizard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Smut, rizbecca, soft lady love, this is my first smut fic don't be too harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallizard/pseuds/fullmetallizard
Summary: While in the academy, the likelihood of Riza being sent to front lines gets higher everyday. Rebecca is scared to lose her friend. They give each other the closeness they need.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmytheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/gifts).



> I don't own FMA and I'm sure Arakawa would disapprove of this...sorry mom.

“Hey,” Rebecca whispered from her bed across the room.

Riza didn’t answer at first, just kept staring into the darkness of the room. She was terribly exhausted. They’d done indoor PT all day due to the rain and her body was aching for sleep. But she felt restless and was having trouble dozing off.

 _“Rizaaa,”_ Rebecca whisper-whined. “I know you’re not really asleep. You snore.”

Riza turned to face her in the dark. “What’s wrong? What time is it?”

“It’s two,” Rebecca answered, sitting up in her bed. Riza could hear the mattress squeaking. “Can I sleep with you?”

“Yeah, okay,” Riza said, scooting over in bed to make room for her. Becca had a vivid imagination and often had nightmares or got herself too wired up to sleep. She claimed she slept better with someone beside her.

Riza didn’t know where the recent development of kissing played into that but she didn’t want to question it. The academy was a lonely place and Rebecca was good company to have.

Riza didn’t consider herself an especially physical person but there was just something about Rebecca that softened out her edges. When she first met her boisterous roommate, she found herself immediately withdrawing from her but soon found that Becca could make a pal out of a brick wall. Before Riza even really knew what was happening, she’d found herself a best friend.

Becca laid beside Riza and immediately curled up against her, her head tucked into her shoulder. “Do you think they’ll really send you to the front lines?” She whispered after a few moments of quiet.

“I really don’t know,” Riza said softly, not wanting to ruin the peace of the room.

“You’re just a baby. You’re the youngest in our class.”

“I’m the top sharpshooter at the academy. We need people.” _We_ , she thought. 

“But I need you too,” Rebecca almost whispered. Even in the dark, Riza could tell she was close to tears.

“Hey, it may just be talk,” Riza soothed, knowing in her heart it wasn’t. She’d in fact had two meetings just that day about being sent to Ishval. In reality, Riza was about one packet of signed forms away from the desert.

Rebecca didn’t answer but nuzzled closer to Riza’s cheek, planting a couple of soft kisses there.

Riza turned her head so that the kisses landed on her mouth instead. They were quiet but insistent like always but Riza could instantly tell that tonight was going to be different. They were both tired and worried and overwhelmed with the friendship they could very well be losing.

Rebecca winded her fingers through the back of Riza’s short hair, pulling a small sigh from her.

“Good?” Rebecca whispered, pulling just a bit harder.

“Mhm,” Riza hummed, leaning forward to deepen the kiss. Becca’s tongue brushed the outline of her lower lip and she shivered.

“You’re so pretty,” Rebecca whispered with a lopsided smile.

“Not like you,” Riza answered. Everyone knew Rebecca Catalina was beautiful. Other cadets, civilians, even the instructors. She was beautiful in a way that made you turn your head and gape on the street. She was all curves and wild hair. Riza sometimes felt like she couldn’t look directly at her, as if Becca were a ball of human sunshine.

“You,” Rebecca said with a peck, “are stunning but you have to pay attention to see it. I love how graceful and quiet you are. I envy that.”

“I envy your confidence,” Riza admitted, pushing a hand under Rebecca’s shirt, feeling the warm, soft skin. She trailed her fingers in gentle circles, feeling the muscles she’d developed from training and smiling at how those muscles were shaking.

“We make a good team,” Rebecca whispered, pulling her shirt off all the way.

This was usually where it stopped. Some kissing, some fondling, some sweet talk, good sleep. But Riza didn’t want to stop. She wanted anything that Rebecca was willing to give. And Rebecca seemed more than willing.

She reached for the clasp of Rebecca’s bra and undid it, brushing her palms lightly over her nipples, enjoying how they perked up under her hands. She kissed the tops of them, wondering how her skin could smell so sweet with the military issued soap.

Becca sighed and curled her hands through Riza’s short hair, letting her head loll back as Riza took a nipple into her mouth. She wasn’t really sure what she was doing but Becca didn’t seem to mind her awkward fumbling. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the awkward fumbling.

Riza moved her mouth from Becca’s breasts to the side of her neck where the skin was soft and warm against her lips.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Rebecca grinned out, pressing a kiss to the top of Riza’s head. “I’d love to help you with that predicament.”

“I know you would,” Riza answered, tone dry but mouth smiling. She lifted her arms as Becca guided the night shirt off her body, leaving her in her underwear. Her bra was already off and Becca wasted no time in getting her hands on the goods.

“God, I’m jealous,” Becca skulked, palming the warm, heavy weight of Riza’s breasts. “Look how great these are.”

“You’ve seen them before, you goose,” Riza sighed, her breath hitching as Rebecca rubbed her nipples with the pads of her thumbs. Her stomach pooled with warmth.

“I didn’t get to get this up close and personal before though,” Rebecca noted, nuzzling into Riza’s cleavage. Her hair tickled but she didn’t mind. “I have to say I’m a fan.”

Becca’s tongue swirled over the peak of Riza’s right breast and the warmth from her stomach sank lower, leaving behind a patch of dampness on the cotton of her underwear. Becca took her free hand and squeezed Riza’s hip, the sensation almost causing a moan to escape. Riza sternly reminded herself that they had neighbors who were trying to sleep.

Slowly, Becca calmed her ministrations and slumped against Riza, gripping her tightly. With a pang in her chest, Riza realized that she’d stopped smiling and that her breaths were shaky.

“Hey,” Riza murmured, trying to get Becca to look at her. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m…I…it’s just,” Rebecca stammered, wiping under her eyes and clearly fighting to get her breathing under control.

“Come on. Talk to me. What are you thinking?”

Finally Becca met her eyeline. Her dark eyes were filled to the brim with tears, making the panic Riza could see in them murky. “I don’t want you to go,” she finally said, all but a whisper. “I don’t want to lose you. Because I can’t. You’re…you’re my,” she paused, brow furrowing as she looked for the right word.

“I know,” Riza answered. And she did. She pressed a tiny kiss to Rebecca’s cheek and then pulled back to assess the situation.

Becca stared hard into her eyes and Riza was shocked by the fondness in her gaze. She didn’t move her eyes as Becca cupped her face and kissed her rather urgently.

Something was definitely different. Gone were the soft, gentle kisses. These were hungry and volatile. These were kisses that demanded something.

Riza let herself be eased down onto her side, her limbs already entangled with her bedmate’s. Becca kissed down her neck, pausing to suck the occasional stretch of skin, leaving behind splotches of pink. She used her tongue on her breasts until Riza was absolutely squirming, desperate for some sort of relief from the tense pressure building up in her core.

Becca scooted lower, kissing down the length of Riza’s stomach, stopping at the elastic band of her underwear. She pushed on Riza’s hipbone so she was laying completely on her back.

“Okay?” Rebecca asked, tugging a bit at the fabric.

Riza took a deep breath and tried to pretend that her thighs weren’t shaking. “Okay.”

Rebecca nodded and pulled the light blue cotton down Riza’s thighs, tossing them aside once they were free from her ankles.

“Have you…have you done this before?” Riza asked quietly.

Becca shook her head and kissed between her legs, causing Riza to jolt. “I’ve never done it to someone else.”

“You don’t have-“ Riza started to say but Becca had already started lazily sweeping her tongue over the nub of Riza’s clitoris.

It was hard for Riza to believe that Becca had never done this before. She moved her tongue gently but quickly, making her have to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out.

Becca hit a particularly sensitive area and Riza’s hands flew to her dark hair, gripping in tight in her fingers. It made Becca moan, the sound vibrating through her lower half.

The orgasm but building up slowly but surely in her gut. “Becca…I can’t…I’m,” she stammered, unable to speak through the buzzing in her brain. All of her muscles were tensing up.

Becca took the hint and started officially paying attention only to her clit, making the pressure finally, finally peak and Riza couldn’t bite back the moan she made as she rode through the waves of the orgasm. Becca didn’t stop lapping at her until she melted back on to the pillows, her legs feeling like jelly.

“Was…was that okay?” Becca asked, almost…shyly.

“That was wonderful,” Riza sighed. Her body was loose and relaxed and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep her eyes open.

Both women sloppily and sleepily pulled their pajamas back on. Rebecca laid beside her and Riza curled into her warmth. “I didn’t get you off,” Riza said, guilt muffled by her sleepiness.

“Next time,” Rebecca whispered, giving Riza a playful chuck on the chin.

“Yeah,” Riza murmured. “Next time.” She had to swallow to get past the lump in her throat.

“I know they’re going to send you,” Rebecca sighed. “But…you’re my best friend- no, look at me,” she said, turning Riza’s face so her dark eyes peered into Riza’s amber ones. “You’re my best friend. You’re strong. And you’ll come back to me. I know it.”

Riza sighed, wishing she had the same confidence.

“Promise you’ll come back.”

“You know that’s not something I can control,” Riza all but whispered.

“I know,” Becca said, wiping a stray tear. “I know. But please say it anyways.”

“I promise,” Riza choked out. She laid her head on Becca’s chest and reached over to squeeze her hand. “I’ll come back.”   


End file.
